anger fuels the passion that burns in all
by Willow1986
Summary: the boys lead very seperate lives from each other after the war, but then something mysterious happens to each and it is left up to them to find there mysterious girls before it is to late
1. Default Chapter

Rashid was in a panic, he had looked everywere in the four story mansion and had caught no sign of either Mistress Ami, or Quatra, but then again it wasn't unusual for Quatra to dissappear for days on end, what with him working as a top secert agent for the united alliances of space and earth.  
  
However it was a different story for Ami. She could always always either be found in her lab or by the lake on the grounds...starring pensively at the horizon or doing Yoga.  
  
Lately he had noticed a change in her...like she was missing something in her life, something that had been essential to her before she had came here, something that she was remembering from before the war...something from a past that she had long forgotten.  
  
None of the Magnuc's had been surprised when there little boy had invited her into there home to recover and two years later none culd say they were anything but estactic for Quatra when he married the girl that had wormed her way into there hearts with her gentle voice and kind heart.  
  
She didnt blame any of them for fighting, in fact some would say that she undestood there need to protect what they believed was the righ way for peace, which was ridiculous since she had never fought a day in her life, or at least that is what the believed. Nobody really knew what she had been doing before she had been found in the gardens nearly dead over three years ago.  
  
And yes he knew she had a habit of going of into her own little world and wandering into the strangest little places,were anything could have happened..but lately she had been curbing that impulse, making sure that she had somebody with her at all times...  
  
I mean she had to, she was pregnant....with Quatras baby...  
  
This baby, Rashid knew meant the world to everyone who knew about it, all four hundred Magnucs, all twenty nine of his sisters, and his best friend Trowa who as it so happened had gotten married himself and was expecting his first born in two months.  
  
eveybody was estactic for them, after what the gundam pilots had suffered through in the war, thay all deserved a peice of happiness, although tracking down the other two had proved impossible but then again they had all been trained in the art of survial and were living normal lives he hoped..  
  
But then again nobody outside of the family knew about it, or at least he hoped not, Quatra had alot of enemies, being one of the largest employers of both the space colanies and earth had its down falls, and goodness knows what they would do if they had found out...  
  
It was time to call in the reinforcements...  
  
If in deed she had gone missing, goodess knows what Quatra would do till he found her, he pitied the men that had taken her if she had been kidnapped.  
  
Quatra may be a quiet man who looked like he wouldnt hurt a fly but beneath the exterior beat the heart of a savage warrior that was very possesive and protective of his loved ones...  
  
he had one nasty temper...  
  
nasty.  
  
Rashid bit back the shiver that was threatening to overtake his body when he though of the last time his master had lost his temper, those poor men never saw it coming he thought sadly to himself. But then again they had tried to kill on of his friends and kidnap one of his sisters.  
  
I mean what was the poor man supposed to do..  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
review, please just anyone to tell me if i should continue...i have so much more planned...lol 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Heero had grown out of his old habits and was in fact heading up a corporation in the far regions of space on a colony most had though extinct.  
  
Nothing was the same anymore with him, he could no longer think about hurting anyone without cringing...and it was all thanks to his physciatrist, Trista Mieoh.  
  
She had saved him from self destruction.  
  
When Sir Hugo Baltimore had found him on the streets over five years ago, starving and in desprate need of medical attention it had seemed like his wish had come true, Sir Hugo's that was.  
  
He had found someone who reminded him of his dead son, killed over twenty years ago on a peace mission in the Colony 1256...  
  
So to him it had seemed like an obvious solution to bring into his home and bring him back to health.  
  
When Heero had recovered from a hole list of illnesses that had be fallen him on the cold winter streets...Heero hadnt talked...it was because if this that Hugo had brought in help...hence where Heeros physciatrist had come in.  
  
Now after much years of work and intensive courses in reahab and coming to terms with why he had killed so long ago...he had become as normal as everybody else.  
  
Well as normal as anyone could be when they were in charge of a multi-billion dollar company, and were thinking about trying out the markets on earth...  
  
I mean what country didnt need toys....  
  
Thats right, the same guy who used to bring a gun the moment anyone flinched, who had never even had toys to play with as a kid.  
  
Well that is as long as you dont count the guns and such as toys, was in charge of a toy company..inhertited from his dead dad, well dead adopted dad Sir Hugo...his rescucer and the inspration for him to start to live a proper human life..meaning no more Solider heroics.  
  
The people who knew Heero now could never have believed that not even a deacade ago, he had been a cold hearted killer with no emotions or ties to the earth.  
  
In fact most people would call him pleasant, with not a mean bone in his body, that was everbody but his secretary.   
  
She had a few names to call him all right but they were not politically correct to call a man who on the outside appeared to be a kind, giving soul who wouldnt yell at a boxing match (okay i know this is like a totally bad comparision but stick with me, it was the only thing i could come up with).  
  
But then again they didnt know what he was like to work with, what he was like before he got his morning coffee..all three of them, what he was like if everything wasnt here at the exact time stated to him, but she did.  
  
Which was why you once again found her in his office, fifteen minutes before it closed, head beant as if she was really listening to what he was saying and not wondering how eaily it would have been to make the expensive carpet she now stood on.  
  
As her nose began to itch, she praised the lord for it, she could now listen to what he was sayig and be able to get away with the fact that she hadnt listened to a word he said. Her nose had gotten her out of so much trouble, she had to wonder what she would do with out it.  
  
His voice intruded once again on her thoughts, lased with his lethal huskiness.   
  
She was happy that she had gotten used to it by now, and was adept at keeping her feelings hidden from him, it wouldnt do for him to know that his personal secretary thought she was in love with him, not when he had ever other female in miles that were under eighty vying for his affections and the right to call herself Mrs Heero Yui-Baltimore.  
  
"Are you even listening to me, Ms Tuskino?" by now she knew when he was being sarcasric and when he was really angry, fortunately this was one of the times that he wasnt angry at something that has failed to happen because of her thoughtlessness.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then what was i saying?" His voice lasied with amusement he clearly expected her not to have been listening to him.   
  
It gave him another excuse to yell at her, personally she thought he just really enjoyed yelling at her which is why she wasnt nearly as careful as she was in her previous job.  
  
That said she always got her job done, and she always wore a smile when doing it, even when he went escentric, like asking her to go out and get all the toy catalogues she could find and then   
  
to find a babrbeque pit and have a bonfire, and to make sure all his workers came, it was to be named the anilation of his enemies, and true to his word not a year later, they had all been taken over by him.  
  
He always asked her to do the strangest things like once he had asked her to go out and buy all the gun magazines she could find and she was to read them and be quizzed on them after a certain Ms Relena Peacecraft had visited him.  
  
Things like that made her happy that she had taken the job, she wouldnt have been happy doing any boring job but then again with her looks who would have taken her.  
  
Of course her friends never failed to inform her that she had the most fascinating eyes and the most unusual hair colour but that still didnt explain why she hadnt had a boyfriend, ever.  
  
Okay, she knew that she didnt dress like the rest of the women in the building but she hadnt wanted to appear obvious that she fancied the boss, the last one had been fired for it.  
  
Cleaningup her desk, she grabbed her bag from underneath and put on her coat. She was just making her way out the door when it opened with an ominious squeal.  
  
Mr Yui came outside and he didnt appear in the best of moods but then again that wasnt all that unusual when it came to closing time.  
  
"Mrs Tuskino, i would like you to book two flights for earth for tomorrow morning at seven o clock if possible before you leave." That lethal huskiness of his sent shivers down her spine it was so pleasurable but she nodded anyway, placing the phone to her ear and dialing the number of her contact at the airport.  
  
Looking up she was surprised to see him still standing there, and it took her a while to compose herself.   
  
"The flights have been booked sir."  
  
Still he didnt answer and following his line of vision she realise why, she had leaned against the desk as she rang and a good amount of her swinging thigh was exposed.  
  
Shaking himself he answered "You have some decent clothes i hope?"  
  
"Yes, but why?"  
  
"You're coming with me of course!" Surprise echoed in his voice "Who did you think i was taking? Gangas Can"  
  
"No sir, i wasnt sure who you were taking."  
  
"Well you'll need your sleep i suppose, go then." Turning he left.  
  
Yelling to his retreating back she said "Thank you sir."  
  
Smiling she left the building to take the bus home, she had never been to earth and hopefullly if she was lucky she might get some time off for site seeing.  
  
Looking down at her clothes as she sat down at a seat in the back of the bus, she wondered at his strange comment about her clothes. They were servicible and she was comfortable. What more could she ask for?"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Enough Claude, i deserve a break and i am taking one." A blonde model stood perfectly composed in the middle of a photo shoot oblivious to the looks of admiration she was getting from junior workers there, who were well used to Claudes temper but had never seen anyone ignore it or deflate it so easily.  
  
She was Minako Aino, half sister to Quatra Winner and Top model of the colonies and was rapidly taking over earth as well.  
  
And Claude knew how lucky he was to be getting her to even pose for him.  
  
"But please after you do this shoot, Qui?" Desperation lased his voice, he had told so many people that he had gotten her to be his main model in the up coming shoot that if it all fell through now then he would be a laughing stock of the industry.  
  
The sound of Something hitting the floor echoed through the room, nobody had ever heard him beg before and to say they were surprised was the least of their problems.  
  
"Okay, but i have a flight at six tonight and i will be on it." Moving to the right she knew before being asked what the photographers wanted from her even before she was asked.  
  
Mina was in her own little world, she had learned to distance herself from the outside world earier on in her career and today this gift was coming in so handy.  
  
Lita was nearing her last tri-mester and she had every intention of being there when the baby was born, i mean what else could the future god mother do.   
  
She had gotten those two together, god it had taken so long for that to happen and off course they were going to repay her by nameing her the god mother and protector of the baby, it could be no other way.  
  
She nearly burst with excitement, she hadnt seen her friend in so long and if the rumours she had heard down the family grapevine were true also it would appear that dear baby brother quatra was going to have one to.  
  
She was so happy for her brother and 'sister', they had found love even with their pasts, now it was left for her to find hers.  
  
Almost grimacing she stopped herself in time, that sounded alot easier then it actually was.  
  
But she was always up for the challenge.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Duo strapped his belongings on to his Black harley and looked back at the place that had been home to him for the last few years.  
  
He had found inner peace at the monastery, and was no longer the careless, guilt ridden guy he had been in his youth.  
  
He had no officially become a man, at least one that he could admit to becoming.  
  
He was going to see his dear freinds.  
  
A little angel had told him about them, how both Trowa and Quatra now had wives and that at least one of them was expecting their first child soon.  
  
He couldn't miss this for the world.  
  
Strapping the helmet to his head he swung his leg over the bike and said his farewells to the place before reaving the engine and riding off into the sunset, his long brown braid waving behind him, and black leather waistcoat blowing gently in the breeze.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Rei swung her legs over the bike and tightened her arms around the guy in front. They belonged to each other even if neither would admit it.  
  
Dressed in leather pants and a red skin tight halter top with her black hair swinging high in a ponytail, she looked the epitomen of any biker guys dreams...indeed nearly all the guys in the gang wanted to claim her as theirs but two things stood in their way.   
  
One her temper and two her extremely jealous biker 'boyfriend', Wu fei.  
  
Dressed also in leather pants and a billowy unbuttoned white shirt over a white tank top he was every girls idea of their perfect guy but he had only eyes for her, and had had only eyes for her ever since she had arrived in the camp shortly after he had come, there by irradacating the rumour that he was gay.  
  
They were leaving for good this time, it was time for them to move on as they had told the rest of their friends there and they had been made promise that they would keep in touch.  
  
A promise they fully inteneded to keep.  
  
Leaning back slightly, she unwound her arms as he got up and went over to the opposite side to say good bye to one of his friends.  
  
Resting her hand on her stomach she smiled a secretive smile.  
  
Coming up from behind, Arina asked "So you know for definative?"  
  
"Yeah, found out yesterday for certain." Surprised still echoed in her voice.  
  
"Have you told him yet?"  
  
"Are you kidding, if i told him he would insist on leaving me here or order me to go and stay in some house until the baby was born, i like my freedom to much" such a ridiculous idea had occured to her but she had decided to leave it for while, until they got to his surprise destination.  
  
Hugging her best friend Arina said "Be careful my friend, i know he will want to know. He does love you in his own speacial way."  
  
Nodding, Rei had to agree. They both loved each other and they knew it even thought they never verbally expressed it.  
  
Waving good bye as Wu fei climber on she wrapped her arms around him, and placed a kiss on his neck before laying her head up beside his.  
  
He was used to her open showing of affection and to tell you the truth he liked it, but not many people knew it. He loved Rei's honesty about her feelings, she never tried to hide anything from him.  
  
And some things she didnt have to tell him, some things he knew but was just waiting for her to tell him.  
  
He knew this was going to be a scary time for her.  
  
As they hit the open road he briefly gave her hand a squeeze before returning it to the handle.   
  
This could be a long journey.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Okay now if no one can tell they all heading for quatra's mansion, for what ever their reasons...but a big surprise awaits them...what will it be?  
  
WRITING IS FUN.  
  
Review of you want the next chapters. if the reviews go to twenty then you get the next chapter.  
  
Six reviews aint bad..  
  
laters   
  
willow1986 


	3. chapter 3

Trowa was estatic.   
  
His first child was a mere month away and he was doing everything on his power to make things easier for the love of his life to bear the immense pain it was supposed to be to get the child out.  
  
If only he had been warned before hand about the pain it might cause her, he would have made sure she would to have had to go through with it on her own. He would have been happy getting a surogate. But he would never say that to her now, she'd probably through a knife at him and it wouldnt be like Catherine who was trained to not hit him, this was a hormone packed woman who liked throughing things in her anger.  
  
He should know, he seemed to always upset her nowadays.  
  
It had got to such a point that he now just agreed with everything she said. It was easier that way, at least that way he didnt say anything that upset her and so she couldnt throw that back in his face.  
  
Pulling up to Quatra's mansion he silently breathed a sigh of relief and hitting the code and pressing his face close to the screen he waited for the retina scan that was a necessary part of getting into the top security mansion.  
  
When Lita and Ami got together they seemed to have a calming effect on one another.  
  
Pulling up to the front door he was unprepared for the utter panic that was there and leaving the car as fast as his long legs would carry him he made his way inside to find out what was happening forgettting about the other passenger in the car.  
  
Lita thought she was being extremely patient, that was until five minutes past and he still hadnt come back.  
  
The man was being so protective lately and it was doing her little independent head in.  
  
Taking of her belt, she opened the door and using her hand as an anchor managed to ease her by now massive belly out of the car.  
  
Some day soon she was going to have to tell him it was twins she was expecting...but not right now.  
  
Now she wanted to satisfy her craving for chocolate, and there was only one place on the ground were you could eat it away from prying eyes and people who wanted to demolish it.  
  
Walking stealtily up to the mansion she vared of to the right when she came to the door.  
  
Having an inbuilt sensor for chocolate since her pregancy had started to develop she headed unearingly for the little cottage at the end of the garden, passing by the frantic cook with a bare nod of her brunette head.  
  
Opening the door to the cute little cottage, she wasnt surprised to find Ami already there.  
  
It was the only place the poor girl could escape to, and be on her own.  
  
Walking to the fridge she took out a tube of chocolate ice-cream and two spoons.  
  
Offering the second spoon to Ami, they sent glances over the tub conveying all they felt and the need for chocolate and peace.  
  
In quiet they ate.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
In another part of the mansion, Trowa was holding Quatra back from the fifth Magnuc that had come in reporting that no sign of Mistress Ami had been found.  
  
While the guard left, Trowa tried to calm Quatra down. Rashid entered unannounced. Looking enguirlingly around him, he found no sign of Lita, Trowa's very pregnant wife.  
  
Clearing his throat with an interrupting cough, he waited until he had both Trowa's and Quatra's attention.  
  
"Mister Trowa, if i may ask were is your wife? Perhaps she may be able to find Ami, as they are both basiccally in the same situations."  
  
Smiles came on Both Trowa and Quatra's faces. They hadn't thought of that. It was a well known fact that they didnt understand their wives. Somethings they just knew, like were a friend was even if they hadnt been speaking in the last two weeks. It amazed them on more then one occassion.  
  
Smiling Trowa went back to the car, and opening the door lost his smile. His heavily pregnant wife was gone.  
  
Thinking for a minute he stood starring into space, While stood worridely at the side. When he saw him snap his fingers together he knew that Trowa had an idea were she would be.  
  
Walking into the kitchen he stopped and making a quick inspection could find no sign of her there either.   
  
Going over to the cook who was taking her break now, he asked almost almost predicting what she would say, but he was surprised.  
  
"Have you seen Lita today, Agnes?"  
  
Putting down her cup of tea Agens looked up at him from her chair and lifting a corner of her mouth in what was known to most people as her way of smiling, she said "Well sir , i did."  
  
"And....." Trowa and Quatra almost yelled.  
  
"She looked to be heading out to the old gardeners cottage."  
  
Trowa bent down and gave her a hug, whispering in her ear "You are a life saver."  
  
Running out side they ran like the wind towards the cottage at the end of the immense garden, and pulling open the door, they pushed their way inside to stop dead in their tracks.  
  
Both their wives were there, fast asleep with a half empty melting tube of ice-cream and a bar of chocolate between them.  
  
Smiling in happiness and relief, Quatra went outside to call the Magnucs on his mobile and tell them that his wife had been found.  
  
Trowa stodd starring pensively down at his wife and turned slightly when he heard the almost silent foot steps of Quatra.   
  
Nodding his head towards the girls, he whispered "Nobody would ever think they have nasty tempers"  
  
"You have no idea." Qutra nodded his head to the staement so much that it looked like his head was about to come of any second.  
  
Walking over to their wives they pulled the sofa blankets over them and leaning down kissed them lightly on the heads.  
  
Pointing to the kitchen they went inside and made a cup of coffee for themselves.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi was in a rush and she couldn't decide what to get, She had appeared in her doorway in her normal clothes and he had proclaimed them fit for travelling but that she was going to have to get some new clothes. So here she was stuck in an airport shop, trying to pick clothes that her boss would approve of. She just knew if she didnt hurry he would come in and pick them for her and she really didnt want this. Bowing to the ineviatable she went over to a blonde woman who clearly knew what she was doing. And with her face burning in embarressement she asked "Excuse me, but would you mind helping me pick some stuff out?"  
  
Turning around the blonde gave one look to her appearance and smiled "Course, there's nothing i like doing better then makeovers and shopping. What look are we aiming for?"  
  
Her voice was kind and looking into her eyes, usagi could tell that she could become a good friend if they had any time.  
  
"Business, that covers any eventuality. By the way my name is Usagi." Putting out her hand they shook.  
  
"Mina. That look is so my Favourite as well" Looking up and down her body at arms length she smiled "I know exactly what will work."  
  
Pulling a surprised Usagi behind her, Mina took off, clothes finding their way on to each arm until finally they stopped at the counter and paying for the goods, Usagi impulsively hugged her.  
  
"That was great, thank you so much."  
  
"No problem, so were you heading?"  
  
"Earth. You?"  
  
"Earth as well, that is just so freaky."  
  
Catching sight of her watch, Usagi let out a sigh of regret. "I have to go, work is calling. But it was really nice talking to you. Maybe we will meet again if faith degrees.  
  
Nidding her head in Agreeement Mina watched her go "If faith decrees."  
  
Boarding the flight, Usagi found a smile permanently plastered on her face and couldnt seem to get rid of it. She never noticed the pair of eyes firlmy fixated on her face, or the weird look that entered those eyes, as if they knew something she didnt.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
I know, this was not the chap were they go, but it has a purpose. More like it will appear and then the real fun will begin.  
  
Review get more chaps, simple concept, no?  
  
Laters   
  
willow1986 


	4. chapter 4late but better then never

If one thing had become clear to her in all her time with Wu fei, it was when he was apprehensive and nervous at the same time. But what annoyed her was that he still hadn't told her where he was going, and they had left the camp over a week ago detouring through every town they could come across. Not that she wasn't enjoying herself.  
  
I mean last night for example; she had finally convinced him to go to a dance class. He did it she knew because he loved her and wanted to do something special for her, which was why she found herself in a pole dancing class, him watching as she was taught the basics.  
  
He nearly had a fit when he had found out, but he had quickly warmed up to the idea after being assured by the entire woman there that this was the latest exercise craze.  
  
He had showed his appreciation all through the night once they had gotten back to the hotel, but still the next morning at dawn they had checked out and where on their way.  
  
Now they where parked at a picnic camp not far from a big city, she munching on a green apple while he disposed of their lunch.  
  
Leaning over the fence, she watched as a bear ran into the large open fields, a few miles It seemed away from her. She was entranced, and it was then she notice the little black dot following not to far behind. Her cub, she assumed. Placing a hand on her stomach, she could swear that she could feel a tiny little bump forming already.  
  
Shivering slightly, she watched as the bear and cub once again disappeared from her site. No papa-ear any where in site. Would that be the way with her and Wu fei once he found out? Which led to the next question, when the hell was she going to tell him? Already he had asked about the growing roundness on her stomach, and she had had to lie and say it was from the fondness of the chocolate bars and such. Like that would happen, she had gone off chocolate when she had found out that to get the coco beans to make the chocolate workers where being exploited, so she went on strike and never went back. That was over ten years ago.  
  
Raising her eyes to the sky she silently asked for a sign to show it was the right time. That this was not going to be a mistake.  
  
Suddenly she shivered, as a muscular arm encircled her from behind, resting his large hand possessively on her waist, his chin coming to rest on hollow between her shoulder and neck, blowing a quick kiss on her cheek.  
  
He appeared content to let her wait.  
  
Turning in his arms, she looked into his eyes, and started nervously to speak "You know that I love you right?" It wasn't a question, merely a statement of fact, and at his nod she continued, "Well you know how we had been..." it was then his gaze swung from hers to another biker who had pulled up.  
  
A tall muscular man swung the stand down on his large black Harley, and taking his helmet off swept his hair back with his hand. Resting the helmet on the handlebars, he swung his long leg of and stretched.  
  
Looking up into Wu Fei's face, Rei had to wonder what he saw that was so different in this guy? I mean, granted he was just as muscular as Wu fei in a kind of solider no need for muscles just an air of quiet strength that followed him around way. And yes he had really long hair flowing down the his back, confined in a large plate. But that was about the only differences from any of the other bikers that had pulled in her over the time they had been here.  
  
And yet he was still starring, squinting his eyes against the suns blinding rays, trying to see something different. Impatient as always, he gave an annoyed puff of breath and letting go of her, walked over to the guy.  
  
Tapping him on the shoulder he waited for him to turn around.  
  
Duo was also blinded by the son, so when he looked down and saw the leather pants he immediately held up his hands in defence, and said "Look, I don't want any trouble," before looking into familiar eyes, and a face aged by many years.  
  
Shocked, he looked again. But his eyes didn't deceive him.  
  
For once he was to shocked to say anything, and Wu fei was the first to speak, "Duo? Duo Maxwell?" His voice shook with shock and curiosity.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out, wu-man. How it been old fella?" his old sense of humour returned, he enveloped Wu fei in a manly army hug, thumping him once on the back to show his liking of the situation. Wu fei did the same back.  
  
Pulling back, he asked, "Where the hell have you been all these years?" For once he didn't appear to notice that he ad been called by his most hated child hood name.  
  
"I have been at a monastery, and you?" Duo was actually curious. He had always assumed that Wu fei would go back to his roots and keep on fighting the good fight. Join another Special Forces team or something.  
  
"I have been travelling on my bike?" pride in his voice he pointed over his shoulder to his baby.  
  
Duo whisteled through his teeth, "Sweet!" It was then he noticed the woman standing beside the bike. Curiosity once again won out as she expertly mounted the bike and settled back to wait.  
  
"Whose the woman on the bike? Looks like she might try and steal it." Duo told Wu fei.  
  
Tense, Wu fei spun around to give hell to the person who had sat on the bike, and then relaxed. Smiling more pride in his voice then when he had mentioned the bike, Wu fei answered back "That would be my woman, Rei!"  
  
Duo looked at Wu fei and broke out laughing, when he finally managed to breath again, he spoke to Wu fei who was slightly red in the face, thinking he had been insulted. Easily reading what was on his face, dup held up a hand, and spoke "damn, if that's the kind of woman now, why the hell didn't anyone tell me. I could have been out of the monastery at least a few years ago exploring the many delights." Wu Fei's natural colour returned and he laughed also, slapping Duo on the back, he said half threatening half joking, "You touch her, I will kill you."  
  
Duo understood the claim and nodded.  
  
Gesturing to the clearly bored woman, he asked "So you want to introduce us already?" Nodding Wu fei began to walk over, asking on the way "So where you going now?"  
  
"Back to see Quatra and the rest of the gang?" Duo answered. Wu fei stopped, "That's where I am going also." Thinking fast, he asked "You want to tag along with us. It's only a short distance from here anyway. And I may need some support when I tell Rei."  
  
Shocked, Duo looked at Wu fei "You haven't told her your going to see Quatra or you haven't told her that he is Quatra Rebarbra winner, Billionaire?"  
  
Chagrined, Wu fei shrugged "Neither!"  
  
Duo laughed again, "This should be interesting." And it was at least for him.  
  
*****  
  
Find out what happens next chap. Sorry it took so long to update. Review and u will find out that if I get enough then I will update faster. Anways laters Willow1986 


	5. Chapter 5this perhaps is one of my favou...

Nothing was ever as easy as she thought it would be. I mean she had done what her boss Heero, as she refused to call him by Mr. considering he was only two years older then her, had asked her to do. Then again she made sure she only called him that in her mind when she was complaining or thinking about him but usually those two went hand in hand. And yet as soon as she had come down in the morning from her hotel room after they had landed on earth, ready in some of the new clothes she had bought at the airport his disposition had undertaken a major change and he grunted out any queries she had over where they where actually going. Sometimes she wondered why there was men on earth, they didn't seem to be much use most the time and bar the obvious reason why where they needed? And then she looked into his deep blue eyes that she could swear she saw loneliness in and her heart melted and her question was answered.  
  
Sometimes it was a bitch being in lust with your boss, you forgave him so many things. And she was in lust; she wasn't even going to start thinking about the other L word that was more commonly used.  
  
Sitting in the back of the car, the limo being driven by Chris, a new friend she had met last night when she went down for dinner the previous evening, she wondered what was now eating Heero.  
  
Leaving him to stare out the window, she crawled up the extra long or so she thought, limo area so that she could talk to Chris easier.  
  
Unfortunately Heero was having none of it, and just as she was about to lean against the little window the would have separated driver from passenger if it had been up, the window was set in motion and with an annoying final sound to it the blacked out window clicked shut.  
  
Resisting the urge to start to yell at him, she turned around and using all her skills as an actress that she had learned while working for him, she answered as politely as she could, "Yes, Mr Yui?" and still even to her it was obvious she was angry and the sarcasm was extremely evident. Plus she really enjoyed seeing the look on his face when she called him Mr Yui in that special tone that all but implied that he was forty years older then her and getting senile, and the only reason she was asking him this was because she had decided to humour him.  
  
But she was in for a surprise, for once he had no answering comment, in fact he did not even appear to notice that she was there let alone that she had just talked to him.  
  
Sitting back in a huff, she pulled out a sketch pad and some pencils and began starring off into space, she let her hand fly across the page, bringing to life a small magical world of trolls and little fairies, but when she was done and looked down at her nearly finished work, she scowled.  
  
Somehow her hands had drawn his face in to the picture and then she took in the whole image and she began to laugh and laugh and laugh. Until finally Heero stopped day dreaming and looked at the nearly breathless Secretary occasionally looking down at something in her hand and then laughing some more. Wondering what it was he started to slide forward on his seat careful not to make any sharp movements. Something told him it wasn't something she would willingly share with him.  
  
But the woman appeared to have eyes in the side of her head, and with a startled squeak she looked around, spotted him and shoved it down her top where she was sure he would not go.  
  
Smiling innocently at him when he gave an annoyed growl.  
  
"Ms Tsukino, I want to see what was on that paper, if you please." His voice carried a lethalness that almost said to her that if she didn't; he would be willing to go in after it.  
  
Her cheeks blushing redder by the minute, she answered, "As you wish sir, I need you to turn around to get it out."  
  
Nodding his head, he turned around and heard some shuffling and wondered was it even worth it.  
  
The something even more unusual, she started to sing, but when she still hadn't gotten it out after two minutes he turned, and his jaw dropped.  
  
In the little time he had given her, she had somehow and it was an amazed somehow, gotten the separating window down, jumped through it and was now sitting quite innocently on the other side, starring through the window at him, certain in the knowledge he would not come for her up there.  
  
He tried to think what he could do and came up with nothing, and with a "I'll get you back someday look," he turned and went back to his original seat to plot what he was going to do and how he was going to get her back.  
  
Anything to keep his mind of the uncertain welcome he would receive when he got to Quatra's place.  
  
Stepping of the plane, she smiled. Mina was finally home, and by the looks of things her luggage had already been sent on, and her little red bike was ready.  
  
Swinging her long legs over her custom built red racing bike, she pulled on her tight fitting black jacket, pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and wedged on her black helmet.  
  
To be honest she didn't look like a biker babe, for starters she wore a thigh length denim skirt and knee high tan colour lace up boots. But when she started the bike with a small twitch of her boots, all around could tell she knew what she was doing. Pulling out of the airport, she roared off along the road, planning on being at her brother's house before mid night.  
  
Mean while, Rei, Wu fei and Duo had stopped for the final time before they would reach Quatra's and Wu fei had decided it was about time his girl knew.  
  
But every time he went near her he remembered the last time that he had forgotten to tell her something and he still had the inch long scar and the recovering bruises to prove it. She was just full of passion and although he loved that about her it was also one of the things he disliked because when she lost her temper she really went all out. He was talking putting all the red headed talk of tempers to shame and that was saying something considering all the red heads, the natural ones mind, he had actually known.  
  
And watching as she expertly fended of Duo's veiled hints about how they had met and his attempts to get something juicy from the girl about him, he sighed. Something told him he was in for a hell of a lot more bruising then the one time he had forgot to tell her one of his cousins was coming to town, from his mothers side that was and it wasn't all that big of a deal, he had only found out about him when he was on the road but she had thought it was a big deal. And so did his cousin when he saw the wreck that she had made of him, but was slightly confused by the big wide grin on Wu Fei's face whenever he thought of the beating.  
  
He still smiled when he remembered but something told him this was definitely not going to end the same way.  
  
And was diverted by the site of his woman making Duo beg her to let go of his finger. It was quite amazing to him that she may look weak but he could nearly lay bet that she was as good as any of the other guys he had used to fight with when he was in that phase of his life that he and his other friends would prefer to forget.  
  
His fist clenched at his side of his own free will, before he schooled his body to forget about that really bad time in their life. He had found it was better to pretend he had only been born after he had escaped, then relive the terror and torture he had been put through before all for the scientific achievement and celebrity status that one man would receive for his work on them.  
  
His legs carrying him over to Duo and Rei of their own free will, he bumped into Duo just as he was brought to his knees. Duo looked up in surprise and what Wu fei was thinking must have shown on his face otherwise why would Duo then proceed to pat his hand before looking back and Rei and making a poor attempt of a pass at her, which he knew would anger Wu fei and make him forget what he had previously been thinking about  
  
Grabbing him by the braid, Wu fei pulled on it and sent Duo tumbling yet again. Laughing at the picture he made, he wrapped his arms around Rei's slim waist and steered her towards a loan bench, sending a look of thanks back at Duo who still sat with a stupefied look on his face. It wasn't everyday he had gotten away with something like that especially with Wu fei.  
  
Scowling at their retreating backs, Duo was about to try and get him back when he remembered what Wu fei had said about Rei's temper and his annoyance eased a bit. And then he started laughing. Propping himself against his bike and making it obvious to all that he was waiting and watching for something that would bring him great enjoyment, his smile stretched until he felt like his mouth would never close again.  
  
Mean while, Wu fei tried to find the courage to tell Rei. Pushing her in to the bench seat, he did a quick scan of all that was around him to make sure there was nothing she could throw at him, and then breathed deeply.  
  
And kept this breath for many minutes trying to figure out how he could start it and not get a lot of bruises.  
  
Letting the breath out in a loud whoosh, he sighed. He had never been the most diplomatic person in the world and he really couldn't think of any better way of easing the news then just spitting it out. Which of course being male he did and waited for the consequences with a nervous breath. "Rei, we are going to my friend Quatra's house. You know Quatra winner, the millionaire!"  
  
The colour left her face in one foul sweep, and her mouth seemed to open as if she was about to reply and then stop.  
  
Thinking she was going to faint, he stepped forward and that was his mistake.  
  
I mean it was enough, the she was pregnant with his baby, and that she had to figure out how to tell him without sounding like she was trying to keep him. And that his friend seemed to know more about him then she did. But then he went and did this, and acting on an impulse that she had thought she had long curbed, she stood up and Wu fei watching the strange glint that came into her eyes, trying to step back. But her leg was already swinging high, and dormant training kicking in he caught it with his right hand, but he was not ready for the other leaping spin she did swinging her left leg straight into his stomach, sending him back into the dirt with a loud ground scraping thud.  
  
Dusting himself off, he started towards her with a determined step and stopped in dread. Her eyes where filled with tears.  
  
Cursing him self, he stepped towards her but she turned from him with out a look back and running back to the bikes had a quick conversation with Duo.  
  
Wu fei didn't hurry, knowing she needed time, so it was with a surprised expression that he watched her get onto the back of Duo's bike and with a flashy spin of the tyre's Duo roared out of the parking lot, Rei holding onto him, leaving Wu fei all alone in the parking lot. Calling Duo all kind of names. He cursed the fact that Rei didn't believe in mobile phones and he didn't even know if Duo even had one at the moment.  
  
Gunning his bike, he swept after them and coming to crossroads, hoping that Duo had brought her to Quatra's and not some place else, swept right through and headed for Quatra's house ten miles down the road breaking a few speed limits and yet finding no sign of them.  
  
How ever as he was pulling up another bike swung past him, Female from the looks of things he thought. And then he laughed stupidly at himself. Of course she was female. He didn't think most biker men wore tie up boots with mini skirts, and had a rack that many biker's would crave almost as much as they craved Rei's body.  
  
Pulling up beside her outside the mansion, he took of his helmet and swinging his lean leg over the bike once he had set the stand on it he stood and looked down at what was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, besides Rei of course, he silently amended.  
  
He knew straight away who she was, I mean who didn't? She was a world famous model, and for him she looked more beautiful in real life on a bike then she did in those adds and skimpy clothes he had seen her advertise in some of Rei's magazines.  
  
Shaking her hair loose, he watched as she expertly caught her hair in one hand and sweeping it up wrapped a band in it so that it was now a high pony tail, sweeping all hair away form her face and emphasising her high cheek bones and lushes lips.  
  
Grabbing her helmet of her bike, he handed it to her and they started up the steps. Stopping at the top to press the doorbell, he turned to her and sticking out his hand watched as it in closed her much smaller one.  
  
"Wu fei, a friend of Quatra's. And you would be?" he inquired already guessing but not quite sure of the answer until she replied.  
  
"Mina, one of Quatra's older sisters." She replied evenly.  
  
When the door swung open at the hands of a large older man dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt, Wu fei was surprised when Mina let out a squeal and jumped into the man's arms, he expertly catching her as if he had done it many times.  
  
Giving him a hug, she smiled happily. "I missed you Rashid." And he replied somewhat bemused "The house has not been the same since you left, Mina."  
  
Gesturing them both inside, he started towards some door only he knew about and they followed. Stepping through many doors, they went through what Wu fei assumed was the kitchen and through another door leading outside. Wondering where the hell they where being led, he inquisitively looked around.  
  
The place sure had grown since he was last here, and by the looks of the men stepping out of the small cottage ahead, so had his friends.  
  
Stepping ahead of Rashid he made his way quickly to them and smiled when they stopped shock evident on their faces.  
  
Stepping forward they engulfed him in hugs, surprise and happy at his appearance. "So I hear you too are expecting?" and watched as joy and something indefinable spread across their faces. He laughed not unkindly at their joyful faces, and continued, "If anyone deserves it you do."  
  
Easily stepping in with them, he followed them back towards the house, forgetting about Mina until they where already at the house. "So where have you been for the last while?" Quatra enquired but Wu fei could still feel the force of his words as they where and knew they where not a question but an order of sorts. One he didn't mind answering. "I have been all around the place. I used to be in a biker gang but left it for a while to come visit my two oldest friends after I heard on the grapevine that you too where expecting your first children. Rei was not to happy with the whole deal." His voice held confusion and some residual dormant anger. Intrigued Trowa commented "Rei?"  
  
And stopped shocked when Wu fei answered "My girl. Who at the moment seems to have run of With Duo." Again they stopped shocked, "You've seen Duo?" Quatra questioned.  
  
"Yeah last I heard, or saw he was also heading for here." Wu fei answered although it was clear that his mind was on other things.  
  
Resting his hand on Wu Fei's shoulder, Trowa offered some words of wisdom trying to comfort him. "Duo would never do something like this without a reason and he would never endanger the friend ship we made. He cares to much about us to let some woman break it up." Quatra nodded his agreement. "I hope your right, because if your not, Duo life is worth less then the grass I walk on if he hurts Rei." Wu fei vowed.  
  
Winching at his choice of words, Quatra nodded and silently prayed that Duo was still heading this way with Rei.  
  
Coming to the turn off, Duo turned of the engine. Turning to Rei he waited for her reaction. "Do your still want to come to Quatra's? Because I will leave you where ever you want to go, never doubt that." Rei smiled at his words. He was a good friend to Wu fei, but for the sake of her unborn child she had to try and work things out and finally get Wu fei to understand that she really really did not like surprises of any kind. Bar the baby who was still the one and only joy filled surprised she had ever gotten.  
  
Nodding her head, she confirmed in words what her action had already implied. "Lets go, I have a guy to annoy and a man to meet." Grabbing on to Duo's waist, she smiled, and though about her other objective. She still had a daddy to inform.  
  
Okay that's all for now...# Hope you enjoy Review review review...can't get enough of those reviews.  
  
Willow1986 


	6. chapter 6

Mina ran through the house like the hounds of hell where after her, which to be quiet honest they could have been if they had taken the form of her ice-cream hungry maniac of a brother. They where running because both knew there was only one tub of ice cream left and they could quite easily finish that of as a snack.

Skidding passed the door to the kitchen, she wrapped her hands around the door jam and swung into the room, stopping so suddenly and precisely that the only sign that she had ever been moving was the gentle fall of her hair as it fell back into its natural place.

Walking sedately over to the man who had the tub of ice cream in his hands at that moment and was spooning the lovely stuff into his mouth, she sighed and shaking her head in a negative gesture, she redirected the spoon into her mouth and sighed as the minty taste melted on her mouth.

As she swallowed the spoonful, she looked up into his eyes, and licked her lips knowing what effect she was having on him. Raising her hand, she smiled when he put the tub right into her hands. Smiling, knowing she had beaten her brother, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, turning at the sound at the door.

Sending a smirk at him, she sauntered of exaggerating the swing in her hips.

Walking past her brother, she laughed, "Brother it helps to be a woman!" and walked away.

Leaning his head against the door jam, Quatra smirked and laughed at the dazed look on Duo's face "Why did you give it to her so easily?"

Duo shrugged, "She has breasts, and you know how I can never resist them"

"So if I had breasts, you would have given the tub to me?"

Duo's imagination worked up the image and laughing hysterically commented "no, but you'd look pretty ridiculous with breasts my friend."

Jumping of the worktop, he walked over to Quatra and hugged him "It's been a long time, and I hear someone is busy repopulating space."

Quatra blushed and laughed, every time he was near Duo he felt like laughing, an imitating Duo's shrug "I'm trying, but then so is Trowa."

Suddenly he put two and two together and remembered Rei was supposed to be with him "Where's Wu fei's woman?"

Duo laughed this time, and sighed when he finished "I think I may be in love with the woman who stole my ice-cream, and I have to say I envy Wu fei his luck in finding such a beauty, but damn that woman is all fire. It will take him all his life to even begin to understand the way her mind works, and as for her temper, I've seen it and he's just… he really must love her to put up with it…" Duo and Quatra smiled, joyful for their friend and then Duo suddenly remembered why he was here "So where's your woman? What's she like? Inquiring minds need to know?"

Quatra felt something stir in him, and whirling around grabbed Duo's arm in a tigt vice lie grip "That woman would be my sister and if you even think of looking at her or her breasts again I'll kill you and make sure nobody finds your body," and then loosing the intense look in his eyes, he let Duo's arm go suddenly and smiled "You must mean Ami, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's my best friend, my confidant and soon the mother of my child. She has a temper that I've only witnessed the tip of it, can fight like she's been trained as a solider, doesn't blink at the site of blood, loves cooking and for some reason me," stopping pausing for breath, he lost his animation and a new emotion entered his voice "Duo, I'm scared. What if she doesn't love me after she's found out what I've done?"

Knowing what Quatra needed instinctively, as it was a fear that he had gone to the monastery with and still lived in him, he made his voice serious "Quatra, from what I have gathered, she was here when you went away to war and somehow I don't think it will ever come, at least the specifics of what you had to do in the war. And f she wants to know then you have to trust her that she is smart enough to know that that person is not who you are now and is not the guy she fell in love with."

Hoping it made a difference, Duo sighed, he was going to put his braid on the line again all for the sake of friendship. "I wonder where your sister is gone? You know where she's gone or if she has a boyfriend?" His voice was inquisitive and he readied himself for the explosion.

It wasn't long coming.

"Duo, I warned you!!!!" and so the chase began.

Heero smiled as the house came into view, it was as if he had never been far from them and even from the distance of the driveway as he let the window down to feel the clean air on his face, he could hear the roar of an old friend and could feel the joy pooling into him like a long lost friend.

His chauffeur pulling up outside the mansion, he stepped out and laughed at the amount of bikes parked along the side. Somehow he couldn't see Trowa and Quatra having bikes but people did change.

As Usagi stepped out of the front of the limo, A loud up roar was hear and the front doors burst open, letting a young brunette man with a long braid fly out and rushing down them steps as if he could actually float over them he headed straight for the limo a blonde man shooting after him.

To say Usagi was shocked was an understatement, I mean Heero was an uptight stuffy ass person that she personally thought must have sat on a broom once and had gotten it stuck up there ad he seemed to know these joyful, laughing alright at the moment one of them seemed very angry and the other just happy people.

As the braided on shot passed Heero, he reached out and grabbing the end of it shoved the guy behind him in a motion Usagi knew had been done many times.

Raising his other hand he pointed at the blonde guy who had just then reached the end of the steps leading up to the front door and uttered just one word "Freeze!"

Surprisingly at least to Usagi the blonde guy immediately complied.

It was the look on his face that intrigued Usagi to no end, it was a mixture of frustration, and the sure knowledge that he would get his way and strangely enough she found joy there as well. This place was getting stranger and stranger to her.

Pointing to Quatra he returned to the monosyllables that had once been his label "Speak!"

Quatra smiled when he realised Heero was already back to his old ways, sometimes it was good to look back on who they were and no that they where all the better for it now.

"He's trying to hit on my sister, and I'm just defending my right as her brother, her only brother" he emphasised.

Duo could feel the knot around his neck begin to tighten.

Heero could feel his friends discomfort and decided to put him out of his misery for once in his life "Your not, now. Not today anyway!" he said pointing to Quatra and simultaneously letting go of Duo's braid.

Straightening up, Duo dusted of his clothes and looked around before hugging Heero. "Its good to see you my friend!"

Heero laughed and Usagi felt her self go pale in shock.

"Its okay, Duo. I always had good timing. But say anything about Quatra's sisters again and your on your own."

Nodding, Duo stepped back as Quatra welcomed him home.

Grabbing his attention back to the present, Duo nodded towards the blonde starring at hem wit a very shocked look on her face "Whose the girl, Heero?"

Not even looking back at her, Heero dismissed her from his mind, "That's just my secretary. She was brought in case business called or "Lowering his voice so she couldn't hear "To help your wives with her pregnancy. She's an orphan but with many foster sisters who have al gone through birth painlessly when she has been around."

Quatra almost jumped for joy, "You are like my best friend, Ami has already been mouthing of and saying this is all my fault. She wont even let me see her naked anymore and I cant even bring here shopping or she gets this strange look in her eyes that remind me of your I'm just about to kill look."

Shaking his head in shock, Heero hit him on the head "Every time you offer to take her shopping she thinks your saying she's getting fat and need some new clothes, jackass."

Quatra smiled "Thanks" and then it sank in, "Oh shit! I'm a dead man!"

Shaking their heads jointly they moved inside talking among themselves how they could save the dead man, leaving Usagi bemusedly shaking her head in shock.

And then she realised something, the lovely man she called her boss, it was really getting bad when she started being subconsciously sarcastic, had left her to carry their luggage into the house that she assumed was going to be their home for the next while.

Sometimes she thought it was nearly better if she actually turned a lesbian, because at least then she wouldn't get so upset when the damn man that she loved, which she was seriously rethinking, left her to do a mans job without even thinking that it was less then chivalrous behaviour. Something he prided himself on.

Grabbing the luggage from the back, she made her way up the steps, cursing all the way, not noticing the person who stood watching from a window on the second floor, a curiously knowing look on their face.

kay I know short but I decided to put it up and then I realised that I hadn't finished it as I thought but I wanted it up so here it is,…

review for the love of all the desperate writers out there (me included)

laters

willow1986


	7. chapter 7

Ami let the curtain fall back into place with a contented sigh. Her husband was happier now then she had seen him me in a while, and all because of the arrival of these new guys.

But Ami, even though she was curious of the guys and their connection to Quatra was more interested in the girl, the girl who was now retreating into the mansion with the last of the luggage left behind by what she assumed was the girls boss, one of the new guys. Cursing all the way.

Ami knew the feeling.

Lately she also felt like cursing and even though she was happy at the appearance of these new guys that had brought so much joy to Quatra she still felt like cursing Quatra.

He had after all almost but not quiet had her imprisonment since she had gone missing for a few hours the last week.

And even worse he had not confided in her who the new guys where, he hadn't even told her they where coming, she had overheard the servants say that Trowa knew some people coming for a visit that Quatra would be happy to see, so in essence she knew he hadn't known himself for ages but when he did find out, which she knew he had, he still hadn't told her.

Sometimes his over-protectiveness really bugged the hell out of her.

I mean what kind of trouble could she get into surrounded by his friends?

Opening the curtains once more she saw that the limo pull away and letting the curtain fall again, she walked to her door and opening it, looked each way for sign of the Magnucs that lately seemed to always be posted outside her door, and when she found none, grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs towards the kitchen, for some reason certain in the knowledge that the blonde girl who, she was more then curious about if honesty was talking, would be there.

Usagi angrily through down her coat and storming around the room like a cage animal, started to cast of various articles of clothes starting with her shoes and somehow ending up in her under garments.

Pulling open her suitcase with a vicious tug she grabbed her most comfortable pair of red jog pants and a slightly small white shirt.

Yanking her hair out of its neat bun, she pulled it into a loose ponytail and began to explore, hoping to work of some of her angry energy before she had to talk to the stick man again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and jumping in surprise she twirled, thinking that somehow, subconsciously he had heard her calling him names and had come to bug her some more. The door opened with an ominous creak and Usagi could feel her heart begin to race.

And then stop. What stood before her stopped her breath. In front of her was a woman so beautiful that it took her breath away, and what made her beautiful in part to Usagi was the fact that she was pregnant, something Usagi ad had an extreme fascination with since her early twenties, but had not yet found the right man to get there.

Looking into the strange woman's eyes, she spotted laughter in their depths and was about to ask what was so funny when she eventually looked around. Her room was a rubbish tip and she had only been in here a few minutes.

Scratching the back of her head in embarrassment she shrugged her shoulders as if to say what ever, she finally spoke her voice full of embarrassed laughter "Its one of my flaws, I can make a mess of anything in a few minutes, no matter the size of the place."

Surprisingly the woman smiled, and her voice melodic answered "I know the feeling. Used to be that way myself till I found someone messier then me and it was up to me to clean before it caused more serious accidents then it already had!"

Pushing herself away from the door jam, the woman stepped into the room, reaching out with her right hand to shake Usagi's "The names Ami, I'm Quatra's wife" then realising that maybe the poor girl couldn't tell the guys apart decided to elaborate "He's the blonde guy who was chasing the braided one when you pulled up."

Shaking herself out of the shock, Usagi reached out and grasped the hand "My names Usagi. I'm here with Heero" then realising what that sounded like at least to her over active imagination rushed to cover her mistake "I mean as his secretary!" silently wondering why he would need a damn secretary when he was going to visit his friends.

Ami was also wondering the same thing, but seeing the red blush that had come over the girls face decided to leave it for later. Rubbing her bulging stomach she sighed, "I don't know about you but I could really do with some ice cream and I happen to know the best place to get some, coming?" she started towards the door, leaving Usagi no choice but to follow.

It was over three hours later that Quatra found his wife back in the cottage, yet again having sent out a man hunt for her and taking some of his heart medication that he had gotten specifically for the anxiety attacks she gave him every time she just disappeared, always it seemed for ice-cream. But this time he found a new and different girl with her, someone he vaguely recognised as Heero's also lost secretary, talking as if they had known each other for a life time, and having already gone through, from what he could see three tubes of chocolate chip vanilla and toffee bit mint ice-cream (don't know if it exists but god I want some now) each.

Hearing the door open Ami shook her head already knowing who it was, "Here comes the ball and chain now" she mumbled to Usagi.

And to Usagi's shock Quatra almost ran over to her demanding to know why the hell she kept on disappearing. What shocked Usagi even more was that Ami was keeping up with the yelling. Throwing things like hormones, things the size of turkeys out of a hole the size of a pea and inconsequential things like who the hell where all these people that had suddenly shown up in the house. At this he stopped, ad mumbled "There my best friends"

Usagi got up and left at this, knowing before then that it was getting to personal but unable to leave manly because Ami had her hand in a death grip letting it go only when Quatra stopped talking.

She failed to see them making up and Ami using a trick she had found quite useful during her pregnancy to make her man return to his rightful role at least in his mind as the family protector. Resting her hand on his arm, she smiled slowly "I'm so tired, I think the ice-cream must have taken something out of me" glossing over the row.

All concern, Quatra immediately swept her up into his arms and put her in the spare bedroom of the guesthouse sitting lying down with her to rest.

Unfortunately for Usagi had her own troubles. Just as she left the guest house making her way across the lawn, she paused thinking someone was following her. Stopping, she picked a rose and bent down to smell it. Suddenly a hand appeared out of the darkness and she was pulled into the shadows.

Knowing it was useless to scream, she whirled around to face the person demanding to know what the hell they thought they where doing when she got a look at the culprit.

Anger and nervousness ran down her spine followed closely by well more anger "What the hell are you doing here?"

Stopping herself from stomping her foot, just in time.

Wrapping his hands around her hair, he pulled with just enough force to make her winch. "The question should be answered by you not me, my dear little runaway!" Her stomach heaved at his dear. Keeping a clear head, she fought the panic. If he was here that meant the big man was close by.

Silently saying good-bye to her job, she talked "I'm a secretary for one of the visitors"

"Is that right? I wonder…." His voice thoughtful she watched as he turned and walked away as if he had every right to be here.

Shaking her head, at fanciful notions tat she didn't have the time for, she started to run to her bedroom but was yet again stopped as a pair of arms appeared from the door way and she ran into Heero's arms. For Usagi it was enough, dropping out of consciousness, she commented that maybe today just was not a good day for her to be outside. It seemed she was always running into people that she didn't want to see at the most inappropriate moments. But then again as she felt his strong arms enfolding her falling body, sometimes it was good to run into certain guys.

Heero looking down at the unconscious girl in his arms in mounting horror. No what the hell was he supposed to do with her?

Looking around for a servant or even a woman, he sighed. There was never one when u needed one.

No stopping to think, he opening his bedroom door and dropped her on the be, realising bleatingly that she was not a bag, making up for it by tucking a blanket around her and sitting in a chair beside her determined to be there when she woke up so she could then precede to tell him just where the hell she had been for the last while and what had pushed her into fainting for the first time in his knowledge…

And people said he didn't care, he thought. Heero then proceeded to fall asleep on the chair, snoring so loudly that he woke the blonde girl next door who was trying to sleep off some jet lag. But fortunately or not whichever way you look at it, not the unconscious Usagi.

Okay that's all I got for now

Please review and could someone please also review the other stories I got up…reviews do aid the imagination at least in my case

Laters to all

Willow1986


	8. chapter 8

Rei had run through many scenarios' concerning Wu fei's reaction to her news but none and she meant none of them actually matched up to what actually happened. Sitting on her bed in Quatra's house, she hugged her pillow and smiled remembering the situation. She hadn't found much of it funny when it had been happening but now thinking over the series of events that led up to the big announcement, she couldn't help but feel that it should have been on America's funniest home video's and would have won First place.

Not that he would actually find much of it funny considering most of the humour was at his expense, something he was never happy with.

But she could nearly be positive that they still hadn't found Duo, the whole non-screaming for agony being the first clue.

Somehow she could see many bad things happening to Duo considering the trouble he put two of his friends through, and with this thought her mind immediately went back to a certain incident and giggles erupted from her mouth, mounting into a laughing frenzy, resulting in her clutching her sides as the pains began to shoot up her side.

Looking back, she could honestly say nobody has seen it coming, but they should have…

Mina woke up with a start.

Why the hell was somebody backing a dump truck up to her window?

And then she realise two things simultaneously. One, it wasn't a dump truck coming from outside, and two it was coming from next door.

And it was the sound of something she recognised really well considering how much of it she used to do. Somebody was trying to beat the decibel system with their snoring.

And what was worse, she tipped her head to the side enquiringly and suddenly it came to her. The deep truck like sound was male….

A male that was interrupting her sleep. It was almost as bad as somebody getting in front of her and food or a really fabulous motorbike.

Wrestling the blankets away from where they where twisted around her legs, she grabbed a robe and stomped to her door, opening it with a large back lash of anger so that it smash against the wall causing a dent in the plaster.

And then she stopped. There was somebody already outside.

Duo, if she remembered rightly.

Who was at that moment bent over looking through the key hole, his bottom waving in the air entirely two enticingly. Mina could feel her foot begin to itch with the urge to kick it and just as she as about to give in to her urge he seemed to notice somebody was standing there turned and starred.

As the snoring continued, Mina's patience became as thin as the sheets of paper her fans wrote on. Tipping her head to the side, she asked "So whose in there?"

Duo seemed to finally shake himself out of his stupor and answered almost absent-mindly, some plan taking form in his mind.

"Heero and his blond secretary. He seems to just be sleeping in a chair beside the bed." Duo's voice spoke of his confusion at this new fact.

Mina's mind already working at overdrive spotted the muscle and maybe the scapegoat she would need for her plan.

"Her names Usagi." She paused, then deciding that he was as good ass she was going to get in the house since the last incident had permanently put any of the help against helping her with any of her plans, continued "Duo, I need your help with something." Walking up to him, she wrapped her am around his shoulder and guiding him towards her bedroom, as she was closing he door, she could be heard asking "How are you at getting even with people? Nothing sinister I mean…maybe a ….." the door closed and the person who happened to be in the corridor couldn't heard what was being said anymore.

Shaking their head, they sighed. Something's never changed.

And if you made Mina mad, expect retribution. They wondered what she was going to be up to now.

They didn't find out until later on that day, and when they did they had to laugh. It was one of her best yet.

Heero awoke for a minute. His vision blurry he noticed a blonde in front of him and recognising Usagi's hair, he his lips and was about to ask a question when he felt something hit his head like a fly, and brushing it of, he could feel cool lips kiss it before he fell back into unconsciousness, this time without the snoring.

Hs last thought wondering why Usagi's kissing his head made him feel so…. Safe and loved?

Looking down at the girl lying on the bed, her trade mark grin was absent. "Sorry about this my friend but he must pay and you seem to be the perfect oppurtuntity." She whispered, removing a piece of hair from across her face. "But it wont be as bad for you as it will be for him." Getting to work, she laughed at the grunting sounds her friend was making as he got to his part of the job. Some things that needed to be done were best done by friends. Obviously a bit of modesty needed to be kept.

Waking up in the morning, Heero hugged the soft object beside him and rubbing his head into the softness, he smiled. He felt so warm and safe. Stretching his arms down, he felt skin. And his mind began to wake up at this point, raising the blanket; he looked down and focused on his own body. It seemed to be basically naked except for his boxers, which after checking he found he was still wearing. Unusual but sometimes he did just fall exhausted into bed and couldn't work up the energy to put on his pyjamas.

What his gaze began to focus on with growing alarm was the pale obviously female limbs that where entwined with his. His alarmed gaze followed the body up to wear it was rapped in his arm and then he encountered equally alarmed blue eyes. He didn't know who started screaming first but to him the noise filled the room for what seemed like hours.

Usagi knew exactly who started screaming first and it certainly hadn't been her. She had been surprised to find herself in bed with him and then quietly happy that something good had happened to her to soon realising that he might not feel the same way. Her eyes slowly becoming alarmed when she felt his body start to move and stretch and then the tension that followed when he noticed that somebody was beside him.

When she met his gaze and he started screaming, her mind seemed to tell her that this would be the best reaction so he wouldn't begin to suspect anything. And so she could feel her heart break as she joined in his obviously disturbed and alarmed screams that obviously expected the same reaction from her.

Okay that's all for now people.. I felt that if I didn't get something out soon, then I would start sending threatening texts to me…

Anyway review

Laters

Willow1986


	9. chapter 9screaming shock

At the same time that Heero and Usagi began to scream, a certain Chinese guy could be seen running through out the house screaming like a mad woman. What was even funnier to the staff was that everybody who stopped to enquire why he was screaming only got well more screaming. It appeared he couldn't even form the simplest of sentences.

Rashid shook his head in obvious befuddlement. These people that were his beloved employers friends were obviously all crazy and were one step away from being locked up in a padded room with a strait jacket.

As he watched Wu fei run out of the house still screaming, he started to wonder should he actually call the little white van out for him, he seemed to have just been pushed over the mark

Reaching for the phone, he was about to ring the head gardener to watch out for the screaming man when what Rashid assumed was the guys other half came running through the halls holding her sides. He was about to ask her was she okay when the screaming was heard again a fair distance away? He watched as she crumpled to the ground and started to roll around laughing her head off and clutching her side as if it really hurt, muttering things like this can't be good for me, please stop….oh god but its funny,…..or at least that's what he thought she was saying, but then again there was a lot of laughter between the words so he wasn't really sure of anything.

Going over to her he watched as she gradually calmed down, and pushed herself into a sitting position. He helped her the rest of the way, righting her into a standing position.

A few seconds passed and the screaming was heard again, but this time Rei just smiled.

Rashid wondered about the smiled and he silently wondered if she was perhaps the cause of the guy's obvious mental breakdown?

It had to be said, Rashid never kept his thoughts to himself for long and so it was no wonder to the servants eves dropping of the conversation that he quietly asked "What may I ask has put Wu fei…" he paused looking for the best way to put it.

"Over the edge?" Rei surprised him by filling in.

He nodded his agreement "Yes, exactly" thankful that he didn't have to insult the guy to his woman.

They were all notorious for being bipolar, nice one minute while your both insulting their guy and then suddenly all protective and ready to beat the living organs out of you. To be totally honest with himself, Rashid had to admit being slightly scared of the unpredictability of women.

"I just let him knew some interesting news which I thought he would like to hear." Her voice was thoughtful and then it turned slightly to something Rashid knew was bad, something that had him stepping slightly away from her.

Tipping her head slightly to the side, she continued "Something I thought he would be glad to hear, but obviously not considering his very violent reaction?" she paused when she heard another scream, this time definitely strange sounding almost…male.

She set of towards the door with a purposeful stride determined to sit down, on Wu Fei if she had to, and have this talk that he had run screaming from.

She turned at the door, and spoke once more to Rashid before she set of for the hunt for Wu fei, "You would be glad to hear your going to be a dad right?"

Rashid shook his head at her retreating back, sorrowfully. If she was pregnant which it appeared she was, and Wu fei had literally run screaming from the room, Rashid could definitely predict that someone was going to need a hospital fairly soon and it wasn't going to be the pregnant woman.

He shooed the rest of the servants back to work, while silently wondering should he ring and warn the hospitals now or later?

Mean while, Heero jumped out of the bed like it was on fire and ran screaming from the room as if the hounds of hell were after him, which in is mind Usagi now was chasing after him shouting something at him which he couldn't hear. He ran down the steps his big feet sending a smacking sound through out the empty hallway on the marble floors.

He ran out the doorway and headed towards the garage were he ran into Wu fei who was also screaming.

Literally ran into him, so that they were both knocked to the ground. Jumping back up they forgot about the woman chasing them and focused.

Wu fei was the first to speak, slapping a hand over his eyes "Dear god, put some clothes on!"

Heero looked down and realised he hadn't grabbed a robe on the way out of the bedroom, his only thought being escape from this bad situation he now found himself in and having no idea how he got there.

He could feel the blush creeping up his chest to his face when he realised he was outside in the middle of the mansion, the house or bedrooms no where near enough for him.

As Usagi finally caught up with him, she smiled. He really did have the most spectacular body she had ever seen, especially when it was revealed in such nice delicious glory in the morning sunshine.

She really couldn't blame him for reacting the way he did to finding her in his bed, se felt some confusion herself as to how he had gotten there, something told her he wasn't the kind to take advantage of a bad situation.

Waiting a distance away she tightened the belt of her long red silk robe, before continuing on to Heero.

When she reached him she just stood beside him and watched the guy in front of her. She remembered him from her arrival but she honestly would never have thought of him as a screamer, which he had been doing when she had come upon him and Heero.

Turning to watch Heero she watched as the blush worked its way up his nicely muscled chest, up his chorded tense neck to his face with the twitch going at his left eye that told her he was starting to get angry at the situation he found himself in.

Shoving the robe into his hands that she had found at the end of the bed and that was obviously male, it was only then he looked at her, shocked that she had managed to sneak up on him.

He was even more shocked as he shrugged into the robe and tied the belt when he looked up to see another woman standing behind Wu fei, who still had his eyes covered.

Heero watched in slow motion as the woman taped him on the shoulder and turning around with trepidation, Wu fei held up his hands in silent appeal.

It wasn't enough for the woman, rearing back; she punched him solidly in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

Holding his obvious sore jaw in one hand, he spoke obviously knowing he was on her bad side "Honey…."

"Not now Wu fei," reaching into her back pocket she through a card at him. " I want you to go have a talk with this person, then we'll talk. Till then stay away from me."

Nodding to the slightly shocked girl at the side of this new guy, "You want to come get breakfast with me?"

Usagi shrugged her shoulders; she obviously wasn't going to get any answers out of the screaming maniacs at the moment. Hooking her arms into the new woman's, they set of for the kitchen, introducing themselves on the way.

As they sat down to breakfast, Irish style, plates each piled high although Rei had a good reason.

They started to laugh with the absurdity of the situation. Laughing so hard that Rei once again had to clutch her side, Usagi was so caught up in the laughing words just started to come out…

"I can't believe you hit him…"

"It was these bloody hormones.." at Usagi's questioning look she continued "I'm pregnant, hence the screaming guy that ran into Heero."

They once again started laughing, and were still laughing when the serving girls came to take their empty food dishes away. Somehow and the serving girls would ever know how they had emptied their plates even though the girls knew they had been laughing since they had sat down for breakfast.

okay.. I feel re-inspired. I've finished college and my exams and I now have time to spare till I start my job, so be prepared for new chapters for most of my stories and the finishing of some that have been a long time coming….

Anyway hope u enjoy the chapter and a big thank you to all those who have reviewed. U kept me going…

Anyway u know the deal.. review and get more chapters

and if a I get enough I might even pick a few and forward them a copy of the future chapters before they go up, if I feel generous and my hand isn't sore with all the writing..

Laters

Willow1986


	10. Chapter 10

Mina stretched, her body feeling refreshes and renewed after the best sleep she had had in ages, and then she moved her head, winching in pain as the room started to spin above her, the black dots dancing like little fairies in front of her eyes, closing them quickly to block out the sight of she sun whose rays seemed to burn her eyes this morning.

Just what the hell was in that bottle they had drunk last night in celebration of the best prank in her illustrious revenge career.. She had found it in her brothers side of the fridge so she had know it wouldn't be that strong and they had needed something to toast with, but damn she thought, it looked like her little brother had grown up since she had left.

Moving slowly she inched to the side of the bed, and tossing the sheet back quickly felt the world revolve for a totally different reason. She was naked, and there was a guy in her bed.

Blinking, trying desperately to focus and then remember just what exactly had happened last night, she finally was able to focus long enough to realise the guy in the bed beside her had a almost as much hair as most of the hair add models she knew and just as glossy in a braid.

It was the braid that quenched it, her mind whispered.

Duo.

But why was she naked?

Standing up to demand just what the hell was going on, she felt the room spin again and this time her stomach went with it.

Bolting to the bathroom, she made it just in time to be violently ill into the spotless bowl of the toilet, the sounds from her resembling that of an animal as she hunched over the toilet, trying to keep her hair away from her face, while hugging her limbs to her to ward of the chill that prevailed through the cream marble bathroom.

Duo winched, finally awakening from his deep coma like sleep to the sounds of someone obviously puking, in his bathroom he thought. His subconscious wondering why anyone would use his bathroom in a place like this when there was probably two bathrooms for every one person staying here.

But he wasn't about to wait around to find out why, sliding out of the bed, before the sounds coming from there drove him to join them in a bathroom dance that every one who drank had experienced at least once, and wandered slowly out of the room using the wall for guidance, keeping his eyes closed against the harsh light in the halls, the suns light blinding on the clinical white walls of the hall way.

His mind quickly going back to sleep even as he continued to move, That was until he entered the kitchen and more screaming began.

Opening his eyes quickly, patting his leg for the knife he used to always keep with him automatically, his mind reverting to his solider days, he paused shocked when he encountered skin.

Now, his mouth opened in what every one could rightly assumed was a prayer that what he thought was happening wasn't…. he looked down and screamed, bringing his hands quickly together to cover is rapidly deflating man hood at the screams coming from the other three occupants of the room, pressing his back to the fridge door to try and cover his back.

Suddenly the kitchen door swung open and Wu fei burst in through the door, pulsating with humiliation and anger, waving the card Rei had given him earlier in his right hand.

"You want me to see a freaking sex therapist…. a freaking therapist…"

He finally looked up from the card pointing it incriminatingly at Rei who sat at the kitchen table, a cup of lemon tea in front of her, when from the corner of his eye he spotted some one laying flat against the fridge, and pulling a gun from his back pocket, something he did carry around still, being on a motor cycle it came in handy with certain gangs…did he dimly recall the screaming of a few seconds ago, his mind to busy contemplating what was in his hand to really take that much notice of it.

Swinging in a wide arc, he paused to focus and pulled the safety of the gun, when he realised the guy was Duo, and putting the gun away, he started to smile at the humiliated look on his face when he blatantly realise that Duo was naked, much more so then Heero, who humiliatingly enough in his memory he had run into earlier this morning.

Screaming shrilly, he slapped his hands to his eyes, shouting at the humiliated braided boy " FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO KEEP THEIR DAMN CLOTHES ON IN THIS HOUSE!"

Turning to walked away, his hands clapped tightly over his eyes, to such an extent that he didn't see the kitchen door swing his way, hitting him right in the forehead, knocking him out.

Heero tried to budge the door from the other side, dimly aware that it was probably Duo, and most likely had barricaded himself in the room he most loved.

Letting the door rest for a second, his mind automatically went back to this morning's fiasco, and then his mind shut off. He refused to let it think about how right it had felt being in Usagi's arms or how beautiful she had looked, all smooth limbs, luscious lips…

STOP…. okay where was he… oh yes trying to get into the kitchen.

Walking towards the door to try again he still had the surprised look on his face later when everyone had been dragged to the infirmary, as the door swung back with enough force to knock him back a foot and fall unconscious.

The person who had thrown themselves at the door to get out, coming out unscathed so to speak as he hurtled up the stairs to the safety of his bedroom, not even stopping to laugh at the two unconscious guys on the floor separated by a kitchen door- a two way swinging kitchen door.

Inside Usagi looked at Ami shocked, and yet so filled with laughter and the good feeling you get from watching someone else that really deserves to be humiliated being, well getting what's coming to them, that she didn't know what to say, even though her mouth was open to say something, Her eyebrows rising in a silent question.

Ami stifled her giggles, holding her side slightly. Wiping the laughter tears from the corner of her eyes, she smiled brightly, clicking her fingers mockingly "I knew there was something we had to do before the baby came," looking over at the unconscious men, she had to laugh again. Maybe she should have said babies instead she thought, because she was fast coming to the conclusion that Quatra's friends were either insane, really really unlucky, or just working out their inner child.

Personally she thought it was a little bit of the three put together, already having caught a glimpse of Heero's falling body as Duo had catapulted himself out the door, his rosy bottom bouncing to get away.

Suddenly the door moved again, and the Ami, Usagi and Rei looked over in awed wonderment, it couldn't be happening again, could it, they thought, horrified and yet strangely excited.

Feeling strangely deflated when Lita walked in, stepping over Wu fei's body without a conscious thought, heading straight for the pickles and lemon ice cream.

Bringing her goodies over to the table she sat down and once she had the first bit of the pickle and ice cream looked up confusion on her face. "What happened there?" pointing with a deflated pickle to the bodies beside the door.

This seemed to set the girls off again, laughter returning as if it had never stopped, much to the astonishment of the kitchen staff who came in to clean up for lunch.

After much joking and laughter, she finally managed to get it out of them and she too fell to the hysteria.

This went on for an hour, nobody stopping to help the unconscious men, until Rashid came upon them.

Horrified, he called one of the other guards and had them brought to the infirmary were they preceded to make a full but humiliated recovery two hours later on.

From then on Duo and Heero tried their best to avoid the girls while Wu fei merely pretended it had never happened, to everyone but Rei and the therapist she made him go to later on that same day.

Humiliated and fearing what else could happen to them they went to sleep that night in the farthest corner of the mansion, staying as far away from the girls as they possibly could until they felt they could actually be able to look them in the eyes without becoming embarrassed.

The morning came bright and fast, its rays lighting up the rooms.

Rising they made their way to the kitchen, where Quatra could already be seen to be talking to Rashid.

When he turned to them after Rashid left, they were shocked by the look on his face.

Suddenly petrified of what they might hear they sat down at the kitchen table, each fist clenching in apprehension.

Finally Quatra seemed to push it out, through a great force of will, scaring the guys even more when the crazed zero look started to slowly enter his eyes.

The girls were gone, and had obviously been taken.

Nobody saw anything or had any idea where to start.

They had just disappeared.

And now it was up to the guys, certain guys not even close to the girls, only feeling rage for them being taken because they were their property or at least that's what they were telling themselves the feelings were coming from.

* * *

Okay … I finally got it out.. Aren't ye all so proud… now review like good little pretties! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha (insert the sound of a very evil laugh… im evil so I know where u live if you don't….

Laters

willow1986


	11. Chapter 11

Usagi groggily rubbed the sleep from her eyes, slowly easing up as the room started to spin before her very eyes, slowly and gradually recognising that wherever she was, it wasn't home, and it wasn't most importantly warm, which for some reason was very important at that particular moment.

Leaning back against the stone cold sterile white tiled walls she gradually took in her surroundings with a critical eye.

They weren't tied up, she realised rubbing her wrists to make sure, it was then she came to the realisation that she was no longer alone, and that far from beginning the only one conscious in a room full of young unconscious women that she recognised from the place she had been nabbed from, she was being watched from a dark corner to her right, her eyesight vaguely recognising the human shape from the corner of her eye.

Swivelling suddenly in case the person would disappear, she squinted her eyes to see through the shadows, her mind vaguely looking for similarities and dragging in a shuttering breath as she realised who it was feeling the darkness creep in on her mind, as the person started to speak, willingly letting go to the blessed relief of it.

Michiru glared at the sight of the comatose girl.

Sometimes people really like ruining her fun, and she had been so looking forward to breaking the news to the girls, to finally being reunited with her girls, her family in more then ten years, but of course they had had to forget their training and now here, starring at their lax muscle devoid bodies, she wondered would they be able to complete there training in time for one last mission.

After all it was technically going to be their most important one yet, especially with the packages already on their way, it was going to be a very interesting journey.

Luckily her/their boss hadn't managed to track down her partner, and so hopefully they could complete the mission without any little mishaps and accidents happening, as they were prone to do when Haruka was around. The volatile natures that had been imprinted into their bodies through the training were never meant to work alongside each other in harmony.

In fact some doctors, ones that knew of their existence, however few they were, hypothesised that it was necessary to keep them apart, not only so that they wouldn't be recognised as who there were but also if they were kept together, they would grow more powerful and eventually their traits would force them to try and take over the world, to protect it.

But Michiru personally thought it was nonsense, I mean, what, nine women taking over the world, to protect them from themselves, pleaseeee!

In the mind of those horny doctors, they'd probably take over the world in mini skirts and high heels, screaming names of attacks that didn't sound like they would do any harm at all. Stupid male doctors were all the same, always thinking about one thing, but then as her subconscious awoke, it whispered repeatedly, Haruka only thought of one thing, and she was female, although sometimes that was not very obvious!

Lost in thought, she failed to notice when they all awoke at once one going so far as to scream, stopped by a hit to the head by Rei. At least that was the name that she had gone by, but Michiru was no longer sure of many things.

Holding up her hands, she clapped the lights on, a handy ad on to the room especially since it was only technically a holding room, she started to speak, swinging her gaze to look each person in the eyes. "Have you ever wondered why you can remember nothing before you were found around the age of around fourteen, except you Mina, you knew who u were and who were your family but a part of our memory never came back." Not surprised when Mina nodded. Michiru continued " have you ever wondered about the abnormal birthmarks on your lower backs, or the fact that for some unknown reason you all know how to defence yourself?" Watching as all the disbelieving looks turned to stunned amazement, and nods of agreement.

Again she continued " that's because for at least six years of your life your worked for a government organisation called Ecoban, an organisation that during the wars weeded out all the corrupt and unjust and helped in the fight for a better world in harmony with the Gundam pilots. You were on many occasions sent undercover to get the information that they then used in their flight for a better world. When the wars were over, you were given the choice of just quitting with all your memories in tact or loosing them. Because of all the harmful and somewhat deadly information that you had seen and taken, you decided it would be best to loose it, however Ecoban has received word of grave importance and it has been decided that you are the only ones that will be able to deal with it. They have asked me to ask you will you help in this cause? This will they promise will be the last thing they ever ask of you." She waited for their responses already knowing by the responsive look of consideration on Usagi's face that she had decided to do it, and knowing were the girl's loyalties had always laid, that they would follow. Not surprising for her, they all agreed, looking around them to the girls that they had known for a long time and yet had no memory off. Michiru all laughed at the looks of amazement on their faces, and smiled warily. What came next might be a big shock to a lot of them. " So this might come as a shock to you, but since you're all pregnant" interrupting the other two went they went to speak " yes even you two, Mina and Usagi, although not as far gone as Lita, Ami and Rei. This is actually a big impact on your mission. Because you are carrying a fighter in you with your special blood, this means they will be extremely powerful and as such you can tap into the power for you own uses even though your own powers are more then adequate for most tasks."

She blinked at the surprised looks on their faces, and thought back over what she had said, not knowing what she had said to cause such shock.

Ami raised her hand politely and asked stiltingly "ah, what powers?"

Michiru blinked, surprised, and slapped her head with the heal of her hand, " I forgot for a minute that you forgot everything…"

Looking them over, she smiled " you might want to get comfortable, this goes back many many years…. starts of…once upon a time…" and she filled them in on their lives. This took the rest of the night.

* * *

Wu fei slammed the screen of the laptop closed, as three other hands simultaneously did the same thing. With a frustrated indrawn breath, he rubbed at his headache trying to erase the tension headache that had appeared once he had found out that Rei was also missing. " Its like they never existed before we met them. They're pregnant up against some unknown enemy and we have absolutely not clues or anything to start our search with. For the sake of the sacred, we don't even know their blood types!"

"Its hopeless!" Quatra questioned at a loss without his other half.

"Nothing is ever hopeless when the perfect solider is on hand." Trowa swung around at this, knowing what a sacrifice Heero was making for them.

Trowa smiled in thanks and wondered out loud what he had found. "Not me for once, it was actually Duo."

Wu fei's shocked voice echoed through the stillroom, and yet even he could not fault the guy.

It was true that on nearly every occasion they talked Duo had somehow annoyed him, but Wu fei knew he would do anything for his family, even if it was not by blood.

Grabbing his jacket from his chair he rose, ready to face anything " then lets get moving" even as he said it, everybody already heading out the door.

They had no idea what a twisted and ancient design they had gotten themselves involved in, or how far back this actually went.

* * *

Okay,.. I'm inspired this is going to finish soon, so get ready for a run of updates…

I'm trying to get all the older ones finished before I put up some new ones.

Anyways… you know the drill review and all that….

Willow1986


End file.
